


Qualified

by Sleepless_in_Starbucks



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deal With It, Deceit- mentioned, Fear of Abandonment, Food mention, Kinda, Logan- mentioned, M/M, Multi, One swear, Roman- mentioned, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Teen only for swearing, and I like the idea I dropped in it, and there's only like, background RED, background lamp - Freeform, but was fun to write, remy is smarter than he seems, so I left it in, the end to this is kinda unnecessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_in_Starbucks/pseuds/Sleepless_in_Starbucks
Summary: Virgil's usual therapist was… uniqueThe man who just slumped into his seat is even unique-erOf everything Virgil expected from the stranger, it definitely wasn't actual advice





	Qualified

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: https://stop-it-anxiety.tumblr.com/post/186961192940/remy-so-tell-me-about-your-emotional-shit

Virgil hadn’t been thrilled about going to see yet another therapist. One too many bad experiences in the past had made him extremely hesitant when his boyfriends told him about Dr. Emile Picani.

True to their word, however, Emile had been… unique, somehow in a good way. His methods weren’t orthodox, in any sense of the word, but they worked. It helped that Emile had seemed so familiar almost immediately, a feeling Virgil later attributed to how similar yet different he was from his boyfriends- logical like Logan, yet extremely bubbly like Patton. And for Roman, so much Disney. So, so much Disney.

But it worked. Emile’s general kookiness and tendency to link problems to cartoons put Virgil more at ease than any clinical outlook at his problems ever had. It had been a few months since he first got asked, “Do you how do?” and he was doing surprisingly great.

So, of course, now was the perfect time for things to go upside down.

He had been anxiously checking the clock- it was normal for Emile to come in a little bit after the patient; he always had some dramatic entrance planned (Virgil was still finding glitter in his clothes from the time he had used a sparkle bomb), but five minutes late? The doc was normally very punctual- when the door opened. He glanced over, expecting to see Emile doing something positively ridiculous.

Instead, someone in a black leather jacket and sunglasses breezed into the room, flopping into Emile’s chair and throwing their legs over one of the arms. Virgil watched, bewildered, as the stranger took a long sip from their starbucks cup.

“So,” They drawled, letting their head roll to the side so they were actually looking at Virgil, “tell me about your emotional shit.”

Virgil frowned, confused. “...Who are you?”

“Emile is sick, so I’m your stand-in therapist.”

“Did you even go to medical school?”

“Listen, babes, we’re here to talk about you, not my qualifications.” They answered, taking another sip of their drink.

Virgil crossed his arms. “Yeah, because talking to a wannabe rock star whose name I don’t even know and has probably never seen a degree of higher learning is going to do me a lot of good.”

“You forgot caffeine addicted, sugar.” They replied, unfazed. “And if you want my name so bad, it’s Remy.”

“Great.” Virgil said sarcastically. “Random stranger Remy, wannabe rock star with a coffee addiction, wants to try and help me solve my problems.”

“Random stranger?” Remy repeated, sounding faux hurt. “I’m just a random stranger to you?”

“I’ve never seen you before in my life.”

“Yeah I got that bit.” Remy responded. “I’m hung up on the fact that you’ve never heard of me.”

“Should I have?”

Remy frowned, though he still sounded more amused than upset as he grumbled, “Figures Em would be responsible… not talking about his personal life with his patients…”

“Actually, that reminds me.” Virgil said, mostly ignoring the mumbles. “How do you even know Emile? Are you a past patient with an authority complex, or-”

“I’m his better boyfriend.” Remy said, cutting Virgil off.

Virgil scoffed. “Better? Oh, so it’s a superiority complex.”

“Nah, it’s just the truth.” Remy countered. “See, Dante’s a knockout of a man, but he’s not willing to step up to bat when it matters. ‘Em’s sick, we should cancel his appointments.’ ‘No, Rem, you playing therapist is not a good idea.’ ‘I think you drinking another coffee right now will kill you do you really think you can offer any form of sane therapy.’ He’s such a killjoy.”

“Did you ever consider he might have been right?”

“Very briefly, yes.” Remy admitted with another sip of what Virgil now suspected to be a supposedly fatal coffee. “But listening to him wouldn’t have been much fun.”

“So you decided to disturb your boyfriend’s patients?”

“Of course not!” Remy replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. “I’m here to disturb  _ a _ patient. You’re the only person Em was seeing today, so here I am! To deliver you helpful emotional advice!”

Virgil chuckled. “Yeah, that’s going to go well.”

“Well it might if you actually told me something.” Remy said, shifting in the chair so his legs were hooked over the top and his head was dangling above the ground. “Spill the tea, hunny.” He ordered while, somehow, taking a sip of his drink and neither spilling nor choking on it.

“How- How are you doing that?” Virgil asked, thinking back to his one attempt to drink upside down. It had ended with a ruined shirt and a good two minutes of choked panic.

“It’s an artform. Now spillllllllllll.”

“This is extremely unprofessional.” Virgil responded before continuing, “But things are fine. There’s the fear of abandonment but that’s nothing new-”

“Don’t care if it isn’t new.” Remy said, stopping Virgil. “Sounds important. Let’s start there.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow questioningly. “You actually want to try and do something helpful?”

“Did you think I wanted to hear about your most likely boring life for kicks?”

“Basically, yeah.”

“You give me no credit, babe. Just because I’m not certified to say helpful shit doesn’t mean I can’t.” Remy smirked. “Maybe you haven’t heard, but one of my boyfriends is a therapist. I’ve learned a lot from him.”

“I find that doubtful, but go wild.” Virgil said, leaning back into the couch.

Remy placed his cup down next to his head before pressing his hands together like a prayer beneath (or in this case, over) his chin. He wouldn’t have looked serious if he was sitting right-side up, but upside down just made him look even dorkier than his cartoon-adoring partner.

“Tell me, Virgil,  _ why _ do you have abandonment issues?” He asked, sounding about as professional as a five-year-old playing doctor.

“The universe hates me.”

“Mmhmmm yes yes let me write this down.” Remy said, nodding as he dug into his jean pocket, pulling out a silver sharpie, rolling down his jacket sleeve and scribbling ‘universe sucks’ on his arm. “Could you elaborate on that? How does it make you feel?”

“Like I’m going to be abandoned.”

Remy nodded again. “I see… have you considered the possibility that you are, in fact,  _ not _ going to be abandoned?”

“Miracle of miracle- my problems are solved!”

“No need to be so sarcastic.” Remy said, jabbing his sharpie at Virgil. “My solution is airtight. But if you insist on being ‘complicated’ and having ‘complex problems’ you should probably tell me why you think everyone is going to abandon you for reasons other than the general hatred of the universe focused against you.”

Virgil chuckled. “That’s a lot of big words you strung together.”

“And that’s some very good discussion redirection you’re doing.”

Virgil clicked his tongue. Mr. Indoor Sunglasses and Afternoon Coffee was smarter than he seemed. “Listen, I realize I’m worth a lot more than I thought before I started meeting with Emile. But I’m still nowhere on the level anyone I know is. The other shoe’s gotta fall and I am, stupidly, still afraid for it.”

Remy started writing on his arm again, making bullets beneath the ‘universe sucks statement’; 

_ -’Imposter’ boi _

_ _ _ -Sad boi _

_ _ _ -Stupid boi _

“Hey!” Virgil exclaimed defensively. “‘Stupid boi?’ I thought you were supposed to be making me feel better about my self-worth or something, not attack me.”

“You’ve clearly got that front covered, love, I don’t even have to touch it.” Remy replied, putting a little star next to the last bullet point for emphasis. “But while you cover the attacks, I’ll focus on the facts.”

“Nice rhyme.”

“I’m good like that. Now I’m not allowed to look at Em’s notes because patient confidentiality or something silly and highly technical, so you’re gonna have to lend me a hand here- who are you afraid will abandon you? Y’know, aside from everyone.”

Virgil shrugged. “I don’t know. My boyfriends I guess.”

“How long have y’all been dating?”

“Two and a half years.”

“...Sugar, I don’t know how to explain the concept of ‘if they haven’t left yet they ain’t gonna leave ever’ to you but-”

Virgil cut him off, “That is  _ not _ how relationships work. If it was the divorce rates would be a lot lower.”

“You miss my point.” Remy said with a sigh, righting himself in the chair and for the first time that day looking actually serious. “Do relationships fail? Yes, it sucks, but it can happen to a couple of fifty years. That’s just life, sweetheart, I won’t sugarcoat it.”

“Helpful.”

“Let me finish. When those relationships fail, it’s because a fight or an opinion they didn’t know the other had comes up. Or something, I don’t know, I’m not a relationship counselor.” Remy added with a shrug. “What I  _ do _ know, is that relationships that have existed for longer than six months don’t break up because they suddenly think one of them is worthless or some other bullshit. If your bfs are that pretentious, they would’ve dropped you  _ ages _ ago-”

“My self-esteem is doing amazingly, thanks-”

“-and you would have been the better for it.” Remy finished, waving a finger. “You really need to stop interrupting. You miss the best parts.”

“...What do you mean?” Virgil asked, pausing as he actually processed what Remy had said. Remy smiled, and it must have been the most gentle and genuine one he had worn all day.

“Whether or not you’ll admit it, Virgil, you have worth. A whole hecking lot of it, as my cartoonish partner would say. If your boyfriends had left you in the beginning, it would have been their loss. And I find it highly doubtful they’re going to let you escape them now.” Remy leaned in a bit, smile morphing into a more mischievous one as he added in a stage whisper, “And if they do, I’ll help you egg their house.”

Virgil laughed at that. “Y’know,” He started after a moment, still smiling, “you’re not as incompetent as you look.”

“The secret is setting expectations so low, any single thing you do right is an overachievement.” Remy told him as he stood up, dramatically stretching before picking his coffee cup back up. “Now, as much fun as beating your problems with a stick is, the session’s over, and I have two boyfriends to annoy.”

“Even the sick one?”

“Annoyance is my primary personality trait. He knew the sort of caregiving he was signing up for.” Remy said as he moved towards the door. He stopped in the doorway for a second to turn back to Virgil with a wave. “Toodles, babes!”

And then he was gone, just about as dramatically as he had come. Virgil remained seated on the couch for a moment, shaking his head with a smile.

When he finally convinced himself to head out to the parking lot, he found Patton waiting, sitting on the hood of his car. He grinned broadly and waved when he spotted Virgil, greeting him with a kiss.

“How was it today?” Patton asked while Virgil moved for the passenger door. “You were in longer than usual. Session run late?”

Virgil shook his head with a chuckle. “Nah. Today was just… unique.”

“Good unique or bad unique?” Patton asked hesitantly.

“Good unique.” Virgil reassured him. “I’ll tell you what happened once we meet up with the pen and the sword.”

Patton raised his eyebrows. “Oh, nicknames? Someone’s happy!”

“Yeah, Pat, I am.”

Patton smiled even bigger and turned on the car.

~~

“Loves, your favorite bitch it back!”

The house quietly regarded Remy with no response. Remy frowned as he dropped his sunglasses on the small table in the hall. He wandered to the bedroom, finding Emile curled up and watching Steven Universe, not even noticing Remy’s entrance.

Smiling, Remy snuck around the bed, shrugging off his jacket before sliding into the bed and hugging Emile from behind. Startled, Emile turned his head, relaxing when he realized it was Remy.

“Oh, hi Rem.” Emile said, sleepy, before his eyes widened. He tried to pull away from Remy. “You’re going to get yourself sick.”

Remy just tightened his grip and laughed. “I have no immune system, love, I’ve been destined to get sick since your first sneeze. Plus, I will risk illness for attention and cuddles. Where’s Dante? I want triple cuddles.”

Emile gave up trying to escape the hug, instead rolling his head so he could partially tuck it into Remy’s shoulder. “He’s getting me ice cream.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I’m sick and I said please.”

“I thought ice cream was ‘unhealthy’ and ‘not for sick people.’”

“Dante said that because when you were sick, it was from drinking too much coffee.” Emile replied. “Speaking of, you didn’t pick up any on the way to my session, did you?”

“...No?”

“ _ Rem _ .”

Remy chuckled and pressed a kiss to Emile’s temple. “Don’t worry, darling, I’m not going to allow for a repeat of the Coffee Disaster of May.”

“Hmm.” Emile hummed, disbelievingly. “How was Virgil?”

“Pretty good. Worried about his boyfriends leaving him but I casually called him stupid and everything was fixed.”

“This is why no one believes you went to med school.”

Remy twisted his head a bit to smirk at Emile. “Hey, my complete lack of professionalism is the entire reason you get to be the psych doc without even having to think about student loans.”

“I know.” Emile said, moving up so he could kiss Remy. “It’s why I love you.”

“Oh, so all I am to you is a free bachelor's and master’s degree?”

“It’s one of the many reasons I love you.” Emile amended, yawning as he curled closer to Remy. “Along with the fact you’re a great hugger.”

“And to think you tried to escape my hug but five minutes ago.” Remy teased, but he curled in a little more as well, quietly watching Steven Universe with his boyfriend as they both gradually fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: https://sleepless-in-starbucks.tumblr.com/


End file.
